1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic nebulizing diffuser and more particularly, to such a nebulizing diffuser that provides sound, lighting and visual effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known essential oil diffuser uses an ultrasonic oscillator to generate a high ultrasonic energy facilitating atomization of an essential oil for application. Separation of electric charges in falling rain, caused by breaking up of the water droplets, the drops becoming positively charged and the air negatively charged. This separation of electric charges accompanying the aerodynamic breakup of water drops is known as spray electrification, the waterfall effect or Lenard effect. Conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers simply produce an upwardly flying mist of aromatic gas. They cannot simulate the natural visual effect of a flying mist caused by the impact of a waterfall.
A known aromatic nebulizing diffuser utilizes a vibrator to vibrate a mixture of essential oil and water in producing a mist of fine drops of the mixture of essential oil and water. After a certain period of use, the inside of the diffuser will be contaminated with essential oil stains. In this case, the diffuser must be cleaned so as not to lower the nebulizing performance. However, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the diffuser, i.e., the cleaning work of this design of aromatic nebulizing diffuser is complicated.
There is known another structure of aromatic nebulizing diffuser that utilizes an ultrasonic oscillator to oscillate an aromatic fluid in producing a mist of fine drops of aromatic fluid. During oscillation of the ultrasonic oscillator, the aromatic fluid may leaks into the lower part of the diffuser to wet the internal electronic components and other mechanism, causing damage or lowering the performance.
There is known still another design of aromatic nebulizing diffuser in which stirring of excessive fluid above the oscillator interferes with formation of mist, lowering the generation of mist.
There are known some other aromatic nebulizing diffusers which provide a lighting effect. However, the lighting effect is not attractive in daylight. Further, the non-transmissive housing does not facilitate viewing of a mist accompanying with a colorful change of light.
Further, conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly have a limited internal space and a small flow passage that guides a forced flow of air to induce a mist, in consequence, the amount of flying mist is limited. Therefore, an improvement on the flow passage to facilitate the formation of a mist is expected.
In recent years, tourist hotel industry introduces an aromatic soothing air environment by means of utilizing the air conditioning system to spread an aromatic gas into the air. However, the engineering of this design is complicated and requires a big amount of investment, not suitable for ordinary consumers.
There is known still another aromatic nebulizing diffuser, which utilizes pressure means to force an essential oil and water mixture into a thin line of water-column in an internal cavity, for enabling the thin line of water-column to be diffused into a mist and ejected out of the top side of the internal cavity. This design rapidly diffuses a mist of essential oil and water mixture, however this design of aromatic nebulizing diffuser is less precision and consumes essential oil rapidly, and therefore it is not widely accepted by consumers